This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of FR-99/13222, filed Oct. 22, 1999, hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improving the stability of at least one UV-photoprotecting dibenzoylmethane compound with respect to UV-radiation, by formulating such dibenzoylmethane compound with an effective UV-photostabilizing amount of at least one insoluble organic UV-screening agent in the micronized form or state, the mean size of the particles of which ranging from 0.01 to 2 xcexcm.
The present invention also relates to formulating an insoluble organic UV-screening agent in the micronized form, the mean size of the particles of which ranging from 0.01 to 2 xcexcm, into cosmetic/dermatological compositions comprising at least one UV-photoprotecting dibenzoylmethane compound, wherein the photostability of said at least one dibenzoylmethane compound with respect to UV radiation is conspicuously enhanced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that light radiation of wavelengths of from 280 nm to 400 nm permits tanning of the human epidermis, and that radiation of wavelengths more particularly of from 280 nm to 320 nm, i.e., UV-B radiation, causes erythemas and skin burns which can hinder the development of natural tanning.
For these reasons as well as for aesthetic reasons, there is a constant demand to control this natural tanning such as to thereby control the color of the skin; it is therefore advisable to screen out UV-B radiation.
It is also known to this art that UV-A radiation of wavelengths of from 320 nm to 400 nm, which promotes tanning of the skin, also is capable of causing damage thereto, in particular in the case of a sensitive skin or of a skin continually exposed to solar radiation. UV-A radiation, causes, in particular, loss of elasticity of the skin and the appearance of wrinkles which promotes premature skin aging. UV-A radiation promotes the onset of the erythema reaction or amplifies this reaction in certain individuals and may even be responsible for phototoxic or photoallergic reactions. Thus, for aesthetic and cosmetic reasons such as the preservation of the natural elasticity of the skin for example, an increasing number of individuals seek to control the effect of UV-A radiation on their skin. It is therefore desirable to also screen out UV-A radiation.
In this respect, a particularly advantageous class of UV-A screening agents is that of the dibenzoylmethane compounds, and in particular 4-(tert-butyl)-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane; this is because these derivatives or compounds exhibit a high intrinsic absorption power. Such dibenzoylmethane compounds, which are now well known per se as screening agents active in the UV-A range, are described, in particular, in FR-A-2,326,405 and FR-A-2,440,933 and in EP-A-0,114,607. Too, 4-(tert-butyl)-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane is currently commercially available under the trademark xe2x80x9cParsol 1789xe2x80x9d by Hoffmann Laroche.
Unfortunately, the dibenzoylmethane derivatives are compounds which are relatively sensitive to ultraviolet radiation (in particular UV-A radiation), namely, more specifically, they have an unfortunate tendency to decompose more or less rapidly under the effect or influence of UV-A radiation. Thus, this substantial lack of photochemical stability of dibenzoylmethane compounds under the influence of ultraviolet radiation, to which they are naturally intended to be subjected or exposed, does not permit a guarantee of constant protection during prolonged exposure to the sun, such that repeated applications at regular and frequent intervals of time are necessary in order to provide the user with effective protection of the skin against UV rays.
Thus, serious need continues to exist for the effective photostabilization of dibenzoylmethane compounds with respect to UV radiation.
It has now surprisingly and unexpectedly been determined that compounding/formulating the above-mentioned dibenzoylmethane compounds with an effective UV-stabilizing amount of an insoluble organic UV-screening agent in the micronized form, substantially and notably enhanced the photochemical stability (or photostability) of such dibenzoylmethane derivatives.
Briefly, the present invention features the stabilization of dibenzoylmethane compounds with respect of UV radiation (wavelengths ranging from 280 nm to 400 nm, approximately), in particular solar radiation, by formulating said dibenzoylmethane compounds with an effective UV-photostabilizing amount of at least one insoluble organic UV screening agent in the micronized form.
More particularly, according to the present invention, by the term xe2x80x9cinsoluble organic UV-screening agentxe2x80x9d are intended organic UV-screening agents having a solubility in water at 25xc2x0 C. of less than 0.1% by weight and a solubility in liquid paraffin at 25xc2x0 C. of less than 1% by weight.
By the term xe2x80x9ceffective UV-photostabilizing amount of insoluble organic UV-screening agentxe2x80x9d is intended an amount sufficient to provide a notable and significant improvement in the UV-photostability of the dibenzoylmethane compound(s) comprising UV-photoprotective cosmetic compositions. This minimum amount of UV-photostabilizing agent to be formulated, which can vary depending on the nature of the cosmetically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier included in the composition, can be determined without any difficulty via a conventional test for the measurement of photostability, such as that given in the examples below.
This invention thus also features formulating an insoluble organic UV-screening agent into a cosmetic/dermatological composition comprising at least one dibenzoylmethane compound for the purpose of improving the stability with respect to UV-radiation of any such dibenzoylmethane compound present.
The insoluble organic screening agents according to the invention are provided in micronized form. The mean or average size of the particles ranges from 0.01 xcexcm to 2 xcexcm and more preferably from 0.02 xcexcm to 1.5 xcexcm and even more preferably from 0.03 xcexcm to 1.0 xcexcm.
The insoluble organic screening agents according to the invention may be provided in the desired particulate form by any appropriate means such as, in particular, grinding in the dry state or in solvent medium, sieving, spray-drying, micronization or spraying.
The insoluble organic screening agents according to the invention in micronized form may, in particular, be provided by a method of grinding an insoluble UV-screening agent in the form of particles having a coarse size in the presence of an appropriate surfactant which makes it possible to enhance the dispersion of the particles thus obtained in the cosmetic formulations.
One embodiment of a method of micronization of insoluble organic screening agents is described in GB-A-2,303,549 and EP-A-893119 incorporated by reference herein. The grinding apparatus according to the invention may be a jet mill, a ball mill, a vibratory mill or a hammer mill and preferably a mill featuring high-speed agitation or an impact mill and more particularly a rotating ball mill, a vibratory mill, a tube mill or a rod mill.
According to this particular methodology, the alkyl polyglucosides having the structure CnH2nxe2x88x921O(C6H10O5)xH in which n is an integer from 8 to 16 and x is the average degree of polymerization of the structural unit (C6H10O5) and ranges from 1.4 to 1.6, are included as surfactants for the grinding of the screening agents. They are advantageously selected from among C1-C12 esters of a compound having the structure CnH2n+1O(C6H10O5)xH and more precisely an ester prepared by reacting a C1-C12 carboxylic acid such as formic, acetic, propionic, butyric, sulfosuccinic, citric or tartaric acid with one or more free OH functions on the glucoside unit (C6H10O5). Such surfactants are typically employed at a concentration ranging from 1% to 50% by weight and more preferably from 5% to 40% by weight relative to the insoluble screening agent in its micronized form.
As indicated above, the dibenzoylmethane compounds sought to be photostabilized according to the present invention are already well known per se and described, in particular, in FR-A-2,326,405, FR-A-2,440,933 and EP-A-0,114,607 (hereby expressly incorporated by reference).
Consistent herewith, it is envisaged, of course, to employ one or more dibenzoylmethane compounds.
Particularly exemplary dibenzoylmethane derivatives according to the present invention include:
2-Methyldibenzoylmethane,
4-Methyldibenzoylmethane,
4-Isopropyldibenzoylmethane,
4-Tert-butyldibenzoylmethane,
2,4-Dimethyldibenzoylmethane,
2,5-Dimethyldibenzoylmethane,
4,4xe2x80x2-Diisopropyldibenzoylmethane,
4,4xe2x80x2-Dimethyldibenzoylmethane,
4-Tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane,
2-Methyl-5-isopropyl-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane,
2-Methyl-5-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane,
2,4-Dimethyl-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane,
2,6-Dimethyl-4-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane.
Very particularly preferred according to the present invention is 4-(tert-butyl)-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane, in particular that commercially available under the trademark xe2x80x9cParsol 1789xe2x80x9d by Givaudan. This UV-screening agent has the following structural formula: 
Another dibenzoylmethane compound which is preferred according to this invention is 4-isopropyldibenzoylmethane, a UV-screening agent marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cEusolex 8020xe2x80x9d by Merck. It has the following structural formula: 
The dibenzoylmethane derivative or derivatives can be present in the compositions in accordance with the invention, or in the compositions intended to be stabilized in accordance herewith, at concentrations ranging from 0.01% to 10% by weight and preferably ranging from 0.1% to 6% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
The insoluble organic UV-screening agents in accordance with this invention may be selected, in particular, from among the organic UV-screening agents of the oxanilide type, of the triazine type, of the triazole type, of the vinylamide type and of the cinnamide type.
Exemplary UV-screening agents of the oxanilide type include those having the structural formula (1): 
in which T1, Txe2x80x21, T2 and Txe2x80x22, which may be identical or different, are each a C1-C8 alkyl radical or a C1-C8 alkoxy radical. These compounds are described in WO-95/22,959.
Exemplary thereof are the commercial products TINUVIN 315 and TINUVIN 312 marketed by Ciba-Geigy and respectively having the structural formulae: 
Also exemplary insoluble UV-screening agents of the triazine type in accordance with the invention are the insoluble derivatives of s-triazine substituted by benzalmalonate and/or phenylcyanoacrylate groups, such as those described in EP-A-0,790,243 (also expressly incorporated by reference).
Among these UV-screening agents of the triazine type, the following compounds are more particularly exemplary:
2,4,6-tris(diethyl 4xe2x80x2-aminobenzalmalonate)-s-triazine;
2,4,6-tris(diisopropyl 4xe2x80x2-aminobenzalmalonate)-s-triazine;
2,4,6-tris(dimethyl 4xe2x80x2-aminobenzalmalonate)-s-triazine;
2,4,6-tris(ethyl xcex1-cyano-4-aminocinnamate)-s-triazine.
Among the insoluble UV-screening agents of the triazine type in accordance with the invention are those having the following structural formula (2): 
in which R1, R2, R3 are independently phenyl, phenoxy, pyrrolo, in which the phenyl, phenoxy and pyrrolo radicals are optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents selected from among OH, C1-C18 alkyl or alkoxy, C1-C18 carboxyalkyl, C5-C8 cycloalkyl, a methylidenecamphor group, a group xe2x80x94(CHxe2x95x90CH)n(CO)xe2x80x94OR4, wherein R4 is either C1-C18 alkyl or cinnamyl, and n is equal to 0or 1.
These compounds are described in WO-97/03,642, GB-2,286,774, EP-0-743,309, WO-98/22,447, GB-2,319,523 (expressly incorporated by reference).
Among the insoluble UV-screening agents of the triazine type in accordance with the invention, exemplary are the insoluble derivatives of s-triazine substituted by benzotriazole and/or benzothiazole groups, such as those described in WO-98/25,922 (also expressly incorporated by reference).
More particularly exemplary are:
2,4,6-tris[(3xe2x80x2-benzotriazol-2-yl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methyl)phenylamino]-s-triazine; and
2,4,6-tris[(3xe2x80x2-benzotriazol-2-yl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-ter-octyl)phenylamino]-s-triazine.
Exemplary organic UV-screening agents of the triazole type in accordance with the invention are those of the following structural formula (3) as described in WO-95/22,959 (also expressly incorporated by reference): 
in which T9 is a hydrogen atom or a C1-C18 alkyl radical; and T10 and T11, which may be identical or different, are each a C1-C18 alkyl radical which is optionally substituted with a phenyl radical.
Exemplary compounds of formula (7) are the commercial products TINUVIN 328, 320, 234 and 350 marketed by Ciba-Geigy having the following structural formulae: 
Exemplary organic UV-screening agents of the triazole type in accordance with the invention are the compounds described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,687,521, 5,687,521, 5,373,037, 5,362,881 and, in particular, [2,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-3-(2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-5-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-2xe2x80x2-n-octoxy-5xe2x80x2-benzoyl]diphenylmethane marketed under the trademark MIXXIM PB30 by Fairmount Chemical and having the structural formula: 
And exemplary organic UV-screening agents of the benzotriazole type in accordance with the invention are the methylenebis(hydroxyphenyl-benzotriazole) compounds having the following structural formula: 
in which the radicals T12 and T13, which may be identical or different, are each a C1-C18 alkyl radical which may be substituted with one or more radicals selected from among a C1-C4 alkyl, a C5-C12 cycloalkyl, or an aryl radical. These compounds are per se known and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,237,071 and 5,166,355, GB-A-2,303,549, DE-197,26,184 and EP-A-893,119 (also expressly incorporated by reference).
In formula (4) above, the C1-C18 alkyl radicals may be linear or branched and include, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, tert-octyl, n-amyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, iso-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, tetradecyl, hexyldecyl or octadecyl; the C5-C12 cycloalkyl radicals include, for example, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclooctyl; and the aryl radicals include, for example, phenyl or benzyl.
Among the compounds of formula (4), those having the following structural formula are particularly preferred: 
The compound (a) with the nomenclature 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol] is marketed under the trademark MIXXIM BB/100 by Fairmount Chemical. It is marketed in micronized form under the trademark TINOSORB M by Ciba-Geigy.
The compound (c) with the nomenclature 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-4-(methyl)phenol] is marketed under the trademark MIXXIM BB/200 by Fairmount Chemical.
Among the organic screening agents of the vinylamide type in accordance with the invention, exemplary are the compounds of the following formulae which are described in WO-95/22,959 (expressly incorporated by reference):
T14xe2x80x94(Y)r-C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(T15)xe2x95x90C(T16)xe2x80x94N(T17)(T18)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5)
in which T14 is a C1-C18, preferably C1-C5, alkyl radical or a phenyl group which is optionally substituted with one, two or three radicals selected from among OH, C1-C18 alkyl, C1-C8 alkoxy, or a radical xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OT19 wherein T19 is a C1-C18 alkyl radical; T15, T16, T17 and T18, which may be identical or different, are each a C1-C18, preferably C1-C5, alkyl radical or a hydrogen atom; Y is N or O and r is equal to 0 or 1.
Among these compounds, particularly representative are:
4-octylamino-3-penten-2-one;
ethyl 3-octylamino-2-butenoate;
3-octylamino-1-phenyl-2-buten-1-one;
3-dodecylamino-1-phenyl-2-buten-1-one.
Exemplary insoluble organic screening agents of the cinnamamide type are those compounds described in WO-95/22,959 (expressly incorporated by reference) and having the following structural formula: 
in which T20 is a hydroxyl or C1-C4 alkoxy, preferably methoxy or ethoxy, radical; T21 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, preferably methyl or ethyl; T22 is a radical xe2x80x94(CONH)s-phenyl wherein s is equal to 0 or 1 and the phenyl group may be substituted with one, two or three groups selected from among OH, C1-C18 alkyl, C1-C8 alkoxy, or a radical xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OT23 wherein T23 is a C1-C18 alkyl and more preferably T23 is a phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl or phenylaminocarbonyl group.
Also exemplary are the cinnamamide dimers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,481, for example, the compound having the structural formula: 
Another specific family of insoluble organic UV-screening agents in accordance with the invention are the polyvalent metal salts (for example Ca2+, Zn2+, Mg2+, Ba2+, Al3+ or Zr4+) of sulfonic or carboxylic organic screening agents such as the polyvalent metal salts of sulfonated derivatives of benzylidenecamphor, for example those described in FR-A-2,639,347; the polyvalent metal salts of sulfonated derivatives of benzimidazole, for example those described in EP-A-893,119; and the polyvalent metal salts of cinnamic acid derivatives, for example those described in JP-87/166,517.
Also representative are the metal or ammonium or substituted ammonium complexes of organic UV-A and/or UV-B screening agents as described in WO-93/10,753, WO-93/11,095 and WO-95/05,150.
The micronized insoluble organic screening agent(s) according to the invention are generally present in the screening compositions according to the invention at a total concentration ranging from 0.1% and 15% by weight approximately, and preferably from 0.2% and 10% by weight approximately, relative to the total weight of the composition.
This invention also features cosmetic or dermatological compositions comprising at least one emulsion of the subject compounds.
The anti-sun cosmetic compositions according to the invention may of course contain one or more additional organic screening agents which are active in UV-A and/or UV-B ranges (absorbers), which are soluble in at least one of the phases of the subject compositions. These additional screening agents may be selected, in particular, from among the cinnamic derivatives; the dibenzoylmethane derivatives; the salicylic derivatives, the camphor derivatives; the triazine derivatives such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,390, EP-0,863,145, EP-0,517,104, EP-0,570,838, EP-0,796,851, EP-0,775,698, EP-0,878,469 and EP-0,933,376; the benzophenone derivatives; the dimers derived from xcex1-alkylstyrene such as those described in DE-198,55,649; the xcex2,xcex2xe2x80x2-diphenylacrylate derivatives; the benzimidazole derivatives; the bisbenzoazolyl derivatives as described in EP-A-0,669,323 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,264; the p-aminobenzoic acid derivatives; the polymer screening agents and silicone screening agents such as those described, in particular, in WO-93/04,665.
Exemplary such additional sunscreening agents active in the UV-A and/or UV-B ranges, which are soluble in at least one of the phases of the subject compositions, include:
p-aminobenzoic acid;
oxyethylenated p-aminobenzoate (25 mol);
2-ethylhexyl p-dimethylaminobenzoate;
N-oxypropylenated ethyl p-aminobenzoate;
glyceryl p-aminobenzoate;
homomenthyl salicylate;
2-ethylhexyl salicylate;
triethanolamine salicylate;
4-isopropylbenzyl salicylate;
4-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane;
4-isopropyl-dibenzoylmethane;
2-ethylhexyl 4-methoxycinnamate;
methyl diisopropylcinnamate;
isoamyl 4-methoxycinnamate;
diethanolamine 4-methoxycinnamate;
menthyl anthranilate;
2-ethylhexyl-2-cyano-3,3xe2x80x2-diphenylacrylate;
ethyl 2-cyano-3,3xe2x80x2-diphenylacrylate;
2-phenylbenzimidazole-5-sulfonic acid and salts thereof;
3-(4xe2x80x2-trimethylammonium)benzylidenebornan-2-one methyl sulfate;
2-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone;
2-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone-5-sulfonate;
2,4-dihydroxybenzophenone;
2,2xe2x80x2-4,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxybenzophenone;
2,2xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxybenzophenone;
2-hydroxy-4-n-octoxybenzophenone;
2-hydroxy-4-methoxy-4xe2x80x2-methylbenzophenone;
a-(2-oxoborn-3-ylidene)tolyl-4-sulfonic acid and its soluble salts;
3-(4xe2x80x2-sulfo)benzylidenebornan-2-one and its soluble salts;
3-(4xe2x80x2-methylbenzylidene)-d,1-camphor;
3-benzylidene-d,1-camphor;
1,4-benzene[di(3-methylidene-10-camphorsulfonic)] acid and its soluble salts;
urocanic acid;
2,4-bis{[4-2-ethylhexyloxy)]-2-hydroxy]phenyl}-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine;
the polymer of N-(2 and 4)-[(2-oxoborn-3-ylidene)methyl]benzyl]acrylamide;
1,4-bisbenzimidazolylphenylene-3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetrasulfonic acid and its soluble salts;
polyorganosiloxanes containing a benzalmalonate function;
polyorganosiloxanes containing a benzotriazole function such as Drometrizole Trisiloxane.
The compositions according to the invention may also contain agents for tanning and/or for artificial tanning of the skin (self-tanning agents), such as, for example, dihydroxyacetone (DHA).
The cosmetic compositions according to the invention may also contain pigments or, alternatively, nanopigments (mean size of the primary particles: generally ranging from 5 nm to 100 nm, preferably from 10 nm to 50 nm) of metal oxides, coated or uncoated, such as, for example, nanopigments of titanium dioxide (amorphous or crystallized in the rutile and/or anatase state), of iron oxide, zinc oxide, zirconium oxide or cerium oxide, which are all UV photoprotective agents well known per se. Conventional coating agents are moreover alumina and/or aluminum stearate. Such nanopigments of metal oxides, coated or uncoated, are, in particular, described in EP-A-0,518,772 and EP-A-0,518,773.
The compositions of the invention may comprise, in addition, conventional cosmetic additives and adjuvants selected, in particular, from among fatty substances, organic solvents, thickeners, demulcents, opacifiers, colorants, stabilizers, emollients, antifoaming agents, moisturizing agents, perfumes, preservatives, polymers, fillers, sequestrants, propellants, alkalinizing or acidifying agents or any other ingredient customarily formulated into cosmetics, in particular for the production of anti-sun/sunscreen compositions in the form of emulsions.
The fatty substances may be an oil or a wax or mixtures thereof, and they also comprise fatty acids, fatty alcohols and esters of fatty acids. The oils may be selected from among animal, vegetable, mineral or synthetic oils and, in particular, from among liquid paraffin, paraffin oil, silicone oils, volatile or otherwise, isoparaffins, polyolefins, fluorinated or perfluorinated oils. Likewise, the waxes may be animal, fossil, vegetable, mineral or synthetic waxes which are also known per se.
Exemplary organic solvents include the lower alcohols and polyols.
Of course, one skilled in this art will take care to select this or these optional additional compounds and/or their quantities such that the advantageous properties, in particular the resistance to water, the stability, which are intrinsically associated with the emulsions in accordance with the invention are not, or not substantially, altered by the addition(s) envisaged.
The compositions of the invention may be formulated according to techniques well known to this art, in particular those suited for the preparation of emulsions of the oil-in-water or water-in-oil type.
The subject compositions may be provided, in particular, in the form of a simple or complex (O/W, W/O, O/W/O or W/O/W) emulsion such as a cream, a milk, a gel or a gel cream, of a powder, a lotion, an ointment, a solid stick and may optionally be packaged as an aerosol and provided in the form of a foam, mousse or spray.
When an emulsion is provided, the aqueous phase thereof may comprise a nonionic vesicular dispersion prepared according to known techniques (Bangham, Standish and Watkins, J. Mol. Biol, 13, 238 (1965), FR-2,315,991 and FR-2,416,008).
The cosmetic compositions according to the invention may be formulated for protecting the human epidermis or the hair against the damaging effects of ultraviolet radiation, as an anti-sun composition or as a makeup product.
When the cosmetic compositions according to the invention are formulated for protecting the human epidermis against UV rays, or as anti-sun/sunscreen compositions, same may be provided in the form of a suspension or a dispersion in solvents or fatty substances, in the form of a nonionic vesicular dispersion or, alternatively, in the form of an emulsion, preferably of the oil-in-water type, such as a cream or a milk, in the form of an ointment, a gel, a gel cream, a solid stick, a powder, a stick, an aerosol foam or a spray.
When the cosmetic compositions according to the invention are formulated for protecting the hair against UV rays, same may be provided in the form of a shampoo, a lotion, a gel, an emulsion, a nonionic vesicular dispersion and may constitute, for example, a rinse-off composition to be applied before or after shampooing, before or after dyeing or bleaching, before, during or after permanent-waving or hair straightening, a hair-styling or treatment lotion or gel, a lotion or gel for blow drying or hair setting, a composition for permanent waving or straightening, dyeing or bleaching the hair.
When the subject compositions are formulated as makeup products for the eyelashes, the eyebrows or the skin, such as a treatment cream for the epidermis, foundation, lipstick, eyeshadow, blusher, mascara or eyeliner, same may be provided in a solid or pasty, anhydrous or aqueous form, such as oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsions, nonionic vesicular dispersions or alternatively suspensions.
For example, for the anti-sun formulations in accordance with the invention which have a carrier, vehicle or diluent of the oil-in-water emulsion type, the aqueous phase (comprising in particular the hydrophilic screening agents), generally constitutes from 50% to 95% by weight, preferably from 70% to 90% by weight, relative to the total weight of the formulation, the oily phase (comprising in particular the lipophilic screening agents), from 5% to 50% by weight, preferably from 10% to 30% by weight, relative to the total weight of the formulation, and the (co)emulsifier(s) from 0.5% to 20% by weight, preferably from 2% to 10% by weight, also relative to the total weight of the formulation.
As indicated above, the present invention thus features formulating the subject emulsions for the production of cosmetic compositions for protecting the skin and/or the hair against ultraviolet radiation, in particular solar radiation.
In order to further illustrate the present invention and the advantages thereof, the following specific examples of formulations A, B, C and D are given, it being understood that same are intended only as illustrative and in nowise limitative.
In said examples to follow, all parts are given by weight % with respect to the total weight of the composition.